The Lion King II: Simba's Reign
by The Forgotten Disciple
Summary: Sequel to my humanoid version of the Lion King.
1. Prologue

The Lion King II

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. **_ The Holy Bible (1 Corinthians 13:4-7) _**

The boy ran among the tombs, heaving a back pack along. He had brought some snacks and a drink; he knew he was going to be there all day. When he reached the tomb of King Simba, he found the young man he had met yesterday, leaning against the tomb, "You're fifteen minutes late," said the man.

"Sorry," gasped the boy, "My lessons ran a bit late."

"Anyway," sighed the man as he sat down on the ground, "You've come to hear the story of King Kovu and Queen Kiara?"

The boy nodded as he sat down next to the man, "Well, what do you know about them?"

"Only what I've learned in my history lessons: King Kovu was the 356th king of this Kingdom and he extended the borders up to three times their original size. Queen Kiara was the daughter of King Simba and wife of King Kovu; she increased the people's connection with the Crown."

"What they don't tell you in history class is the story of their love; born of hate, fueled by their separation and saved the fate of the whole Kingdom. Now, where shall I start? I know…"


	2. Birth of a Princess

Chapter 2: The Birth of a Princess

You may only be one person to the world, but you may also be the world to one person. **_ Anonymous _**

Timon and Pumbaa were sitting in the Dining Hall, staring at each other; Nala had just gone into labor and had been rushed off to the Hospital Ward, located on the third floor. Timon and Pumbaa were not allowed in the Hospital Ward so they were waiting in the Dining Hall, they had been there for only fifteen minutes. A ringing sound came from Timon's coat pocket and he pulled out a small portable phone and answered it:

"Hello?" he asked, "Hi, mom."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes,

"Sorry mom," said Timon, "This is really not a good time…well how long has Iron Joe been on your roof? Uncle Max offered it to him? Put Uncle Max on the phone…Hi, Uncle Max, what's Iron Joe doing on the roof? Someone mentioned cannibals?"

"Only **_mentioned_** cannibals?" asked Pumbaa.

Timon put his hand against the end of the phone through which he spoke and said, "Iron Joe's been this way since he was 12, being a nervous wreck is all he knows," and went back to talking with Uncle Max.

"Uncle Max, I…what was that thud in the background? Oh," Timon hung up and said, "Iron Joe just through himself off the roof."

Pumbaa just nodded his head slowly and leaned back in his chair.

They waited like that until they had lost track of how much time had passed, then a messenger came in and said, "His Majesty summons you."

Timon and Pumbaa got up from their seats and left the room, heading for the hospital.

Once they reached it they walked into a white room with a ward of 40 beds; 20 on one side and 20 on another. Nala was on the one closest to the door on the right side. She was clutching a small bundle and standing above her was King Simba and they were both smiling with pride, "Everything went well?" asked Pumbaa.

Simba nodded, "Nala did very well."

"So did you," said Nala.

Simba was about to reply when a ringing sound came from Timon's coat pocket, Timon smiled nervously and pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hello? Mom, this not a good time…no, this is a really bad time. Well, what's wrong if Iron Joe is off the roof? Oh, Uncle Max is on the roof. Why won't he come down? He's stuck? Well what am I supposed to do about it, I'm 5,000 miles away? Mom…I'm going…bye"

He hung up and broke his phone in half, "I'm going to regret that in a few minutes, but what the hell, where we?"

Everyone else just looked at each other and shook their heads.


	3. Goodbye Mother

Chapter 3: Goodbye Mother

A.N. another one of my own chapters, I'm sure you all noticed that Sarabi did not appear in the second movie and no reason was given whatsoever, so this chapter will explain. Also I would like to point out that people in the world of this story do not age the way we do; e.g. when people in the story world reach the age of 50, their physical and mental health is similar to that of the age of 20.

Simba made his way down the long, empty, third floor corridor his footsteps echoing of the walls, his brown trench coat flowing behind him. He approached the double doors which he had been walking into every day for the past four months. He opened the doors and walked in, "Mother?" he whispered.

The room was beautifully decorated and as brightly lit as the rest of the palace. Lying in the enormous bed was a woman who looked about 70, but was in fact close to the age of 100.

"Simba," she asked weakly.

"I'm here, mother," he said as he sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. His mother had been suffering from some disease of the lungs for which old Rafiki had no cure (how old that man was Simba had no idea; he had been alive since his father's time).

"How are you feeling?" asked Simba.

"I feel my time is near," whispered the Queen Mother.

"Don't talk like that, Mother," said Simba, although he knew that she spoke the truth, she was looking extremely weak. Simba shook his head and saw that his mother was holding a rather large book in her hands, he took the book and began to flip through its pages. It was filled with pictures from Sarabi and Mufasa's wedding night. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen. His father was dressed in a very expensive looking suit and in every picture, the two looked happier than ever, but as Simba flipped through the pages he stumbled across a photo which brought back dark memories: his Uncle Scar, sitting alone at a table with a cigarette in his mouth and a half-empty liquor bottle on the table, he wearing his usual suit with the tie undone, he looked bored out of his mind. Compared to the dignity Mufasa kept around him, Scar looked like trash, with untidy hair and short stubble.

"How's Nala?" asked Sarabi, pulling Simba out of his thoughts.

"Oh," said Simba, "She's fine."

"How's my grand-child?" asked Sarabi.

"Fine," said Simba, "You have a beautiful grand-daughter."

Sarabi smiled and rested her head on her pillow, "I wish I could have seen her."

"You will, Mother," said Simba, "Of course you will…"

But it was too late, Sarabi's grip on his hand relaxed and she stopped breathing and Simba knew that she was no longer with him. He felt himself about to burst, he tried to hold it in, but he could not, so he broke down and cried by the side of his dead mother.


	4. Mauka

Chapter 3: Mauka and Kovu.

The Outlands-a vast desert in which, it seemed at first glance, a living creature would meet his doom the moment he set foot on the dark sands. Such a notion is not true, for if a traveler were to muster enough courage to travel at least fifty miles into the desert, he would find a large mountain with a huge hole serving as an entrance. If he were to travel into the cave, he would be astonished; this mountain is not as deserted as it seems on first glance. There is a long corridor, lit by blue flames held in holsters hanging off the cave walls. The walls are lined with crudely carved doors. From the doors, the sounds of snoring, shouting and hand to hand combat can be heard.

The hidden domain was made of three floors. On the third floor, an enormous man, at least seven feet tall and well built, was making his way down the dim hall way towards a door just tall enough for him to enter. He knocked on the door and a woman's voice replied, "Enter."

The giant opened the door and entered the most well lit room in the mountain city. Sitting in a beautifully made double bed was a woman, she must have been beautiful once, but it looked like the desert was taking its toll on her, she was getting skinny, and her black, shoulder length hair was in a mess, "Mauka," she whispered.

"Zira," acknowledged Mauka with a bow of his head, he had a deep voice which would have scared the bravest of warriors.

"My husband saved you once, "continued Zira, "And you swore that you would serve him and me until the debt was repaid."

"I have not forgotten," said Mauka.

"The time has come for you to repay that debt," said Zira, "I have a plan for the Great Kingdom, and I will call on you to help us."

Mauka smiled and nodded.

"And I want you to swear that you will protect young Kovu over there," said Zira motioning towards a cot next to the bed, in which a small baby lay sleeping, "Protect him, unless told otherwise by myself."

"Very well, Zira," said Mauka.

"Now leave," commanded Zira and Mauka left the room. Zira looked at Kovu and whispered, "The pieces have been spilt; now it's time to build the jigsaw."

That night, Timon and Pumbaa were getting ready to sleep in the truck (they could not get used to the rooms in the palace). Timon was reading a book when a phone on the truck's wall rang; Timon just stared at the phone and said, "How long has that phone been there?"

"I just installed it," Pumbaa replied.

Timon shrugged and answered the phone, "Hello...Uncle Max, why are you doing this to me? Your ring? Why…so what if it's lost? I didn't steal it. It was a present from your grandfather, why would I steal it? Uncle Max…I'm a thief, not a psycho…goodbye."

Timon hung up the phone and disconnected it. As he did so he removed a ring from his pocket and put on his middle finger, "You said you didn't steal it," said Pumbaa as he hopped on to the bunk above Timon's.

"I say a lot of things," was Timon's reply.

The day had been long and full of situations: Kiara's birth, the phone calls. In fourteen days Kiara would be presented to the Kingdom.


	5. Uncles

A.N. : Hi, I'm back…yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, some of you are probably pissed off…blah, blah, blah. Well I'm sure you all have better things to do.

Chapter 5: Uncles

Growing up in the palace was not exactly young Kiara's idea of a good life. Her father, for reasons beyond her comprehension, was insistent on her security. She was not allowed beyond the Palace walls, and she was not allowed to go to the upper levels. Of course, she had everything a young girl could ask for (dolls, music boxes, and all sorts of other things), but she just felt that there was something missing from her life, sure she was missing freedom, but there was also something else, she just did not know what.

She was walking down the Entrance Hall, one beautiful spring evening, when she heard voices from beyond the Entrance Door. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, the air was sweet with the smell of the fresh blossoms, and the golden sun was shining high in the sky with no clouds to hide its beautiful, life-giving face. She glanced across the enormous courtyard and her eyes fell upon her father; in his usual trench-coat and hat. He was talking to her two favorite (and only) uncles: Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara ran up to her father ad hugged him from behind, "Good morning, daddy," she said.

"Good morning, honey," replied Simba, after she had let go and he hugged her close to him, "Say good morning to your uncles."

"Good morning, Timon" said Kiara, "Good morning, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa was sitting in the shade of an enormous truck (twice the height and length of a regular eighteen wheeler), and was looking up at Simba. Timon, on the other hand, was on the roof of the enormous vehicle and was working on a turret which was mounted on the roof of the enormous container which was mounted to the back of the truck. Simba went back to talking with the two. Kiara was aching to ask her father something so she just figured she should ask him now, "Daddy?"

Simba looked down at her, "Yes, honey?"

Kiara hesitated for a while, then said, "Can I go for a walk in the city?"

Simba's eyes flew open, "The City? No."

"Come on," whined Kiara, and she put on her most imploring face, "Please, daddy."

Simba found it hard to say no to her when she looked at him like that, "No, Kiara."

He looked towards Timon and Pumbaa for support. Pumbaa mouthed the words: 'come on', Timon just shrugged.

"Let her go, Simba," said a woman's voice from behind them.

They looked behind to see a beautiful woman standing behind Simba, "Nala," said Simba, "I don't know."

"Come on," insisted Nala and she held Simba's muscular arm in her delicate hand. Simba looked around and knew that he was defeated; he heaved a great sigh and said, "All right."

Kiara leaped up and kissed him on the cheek and hugged her mother, "Thanks, dad. Thanks mum." With that she ran to a door in a wall of the courtyard and left through it.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Simba asked Nala.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" asked Nala, with a smile.

Simba looked confused for a moment then smiled. He drew Nala's face close to his and their lips were about to touch when they realized they were not alone; they looked round to see Timon and Pumbaa watching them intently, Nala said, "I'll leave you boys alone." With that she left the same way she came. Simba looked at Timon and Pumbaa and said,

"I want you guys to do me a favor."

"Sure," replied Pumbaa.

"Follow Kiara," said Simba, "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Pumbaa looked doubtful, for a moment, but Simba was the King and Kiara was Simba's daughter, so he replied, "All right."

Simba left the courtyard and went back into the palace. Pumbaa got up, stretched a bit a yelled up to Timon, "You coming?"

"Yeah," was the reply and Timon slid down the ladder to join Pumbaa on the ground. Timon pulled out a device resembling a joystick and said, "I've fixed the turret. Just let me test it."

He pressed a button and an explosion emitted from the truck's roof, they looked up to find the turret gone. They looked around, then noticed that the turret was hurtling at a great speed way from the truck. Pumbaa smiled at Timon,

"I'll fix it," said Timon, "In the mean time, never mention this occasion to me again."

And the two left the courtyard the same way Kiara did.


	6. Stealth

Chapter 5: 'Stalkers'

The young princess moved through the streets of the City, which surrounded the Royal Palace. The streets were not crowded, but were not empty either and young Kiara moved through the beautiful streets, unnoticed. It was common, in the past, for young Royals to walk the streets of their City, so common that they nowadays went unnoticed (especially among the older citizens). Kiara had loved exploring the vast city ever since she had first left the confines of the Palace and she never got bored of it, as there was always something new to discover. As she was walking, she passed two men leaning against a shop wall with books in front of their faces, one was slightly overweight, and the other rather thin, and both were wearing light brown trench-coats. After Kiara had passed them they lowered the books, "She's _going _to notice us," said Timon.

"No, she won't," replied Pumbaa.

"Yes, she will."

"Come on," insisted Pumbaa, "Look," he covered his face with the book he was holding and faced Timon.

"You're right," said Timon, "We're like a military stealth unit."

"You see?" said Pumbaa, satisfied, "I told you."

"We're like a military stealth unit who wear sun-glasses that emit a light as bright as the sun, and wear big signs on our heads saying: '_We are not a military stealth unit._

"Just trust me," insisted Pumbaa.

"Fine, but I know I'm going to regret this in about thirty minutes."

They continued to follow Kiara through the packed streets, passing into different streets and stopping at various stalls. It was when they came particularly close to the city gate (which was the entrance all the merchants used) that Kiara stopped to gaze beyond the city walls and began to daydream about life beyond the borders. Pumbaa had not noticed her stop, and accidentally bumped into her, "Oh, sorry…".

Kiara turned around and was amazed to find Timon and Pumbaa, "Uncle Timon? Uncle Pumbaa?"

"Excellent, Pumbaa," said Timon and looked at his watch, "16 minutes and 22 seconds. You owe me five credits."

"Did my daddy send you?" asked Kiara, suspiciously.

"No," they both replied, as if they had been insulted.

"We were just reading," said Pumbaa, "And walking along, me reading my newspaper and Timon reading," he grabbed Timon's book, "_The Romantic Tragedy of Maria and Rodriguez?_"

"Don't read my books," said Timon as he snatched it back.

"Anyway," recommenced Pumbaa, "We were walking along, and Timon alerted you…"

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You bumped into her."

"It's your fault."

"Is not."

"This exactly what happened with Baby Earl."

"Baby Who? Oh, great, now I remember, I had blocked that out completely now it'll take me forever."

They continued to argue and did not realize little Kiara slip away and sneak out the gates…thus did she set in motion the events that would change the history of the Kingdom.


End file.
